Conventional manholes include a lower or bottom panel, a barrel having a relatively constant diameter adjacent the panel, a concentric or eccentric cone extending upwardly from the barrel, one or more adjusting rings to adjust the overall height of the manhole, and a casting frame on top of the adjusting rings to support an elevation substantially level with the surrounding pavement. The casting frame is preferably sealed to the uppermost adjusting ring to preclude or minimize water flow into the manhole. The cone and adjusting rings are commonly known as the manhole chimney. Most manhole structures are unique in size and shape with varying diameters and depths. In addition, bricks often form a portion of the wall of the manhole.
Substandard construction methods can lead to damage or deterioration of the manhole structure. Thus, the manhole is vulnerable, allowing water and subsidence of soil to enter the manhole, which eventually leads to a structural failure of the manhole.
Prior methods for repairing damaged portions of the walls of manholes include positioning a liner impregnated with a material capable of curing and hardening within the manhole where the damaged portion is located. The liner can extend the full height of the manhole, or can cover only a portion of the height of the manhole. The liner is positioned by lowering or inverting the liner into the manhole. Once the liner is positioned within the manhole, it is pressurized, usually by an inflation bladder, causing the liner to press against the wall of the manhole, and the liner is cured by applying heat, such as steam or hot water. These liners can also be cured at ambient temperatures by chemical mixtures that generate an exothermic reaction, the use of ultraviolet light or other photocuring initiators, or by electron beam curing. The liner forms a new interior wall of the manhole being repaired. Such a process is known as cured-in-place manhole lining.
The repairs of the walls of manholes are oftentimes performed in a large scale, such as for an entire neighborhood or even city. The number of assemblies used to repair the manholes can be great. However, information relating to the repair of the manhole needs to be saved or known. For example, the manholes should have identification, such as by address, manhole identification number, manufacturer information, quality control information, or otherwise. The date of repair and whether there were any special circumstances (increased resin, obstructions, special environment conditions, etc.) in repairing the manhole should also be known. The lining circumstances could determine what can or should be used or done in a manhole in the future. For example, weak spots or the use of additional curing materials may be noted. Labels can be added to the repaired walls designating the repair, but these labels will fade over time, or may even be detached from the wall or location of placing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved lining method and apparatus that overcomes the problems resulting from not being able to determine identification properties of a repaired manhole.